Easier to Run
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Griffin isn't the sort to forgive and forget and he's still angry at David for leaving him in the electric trap while going after Roland. What's more he didn't even kill Roland. So Griffin intends to give him a taste of his own medicine but then something changes...Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS, M/M XD I hope you like and please review if u can. X3 ENJOY!


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Slight Bad Language, Slight violence**

**I just re-watched the movie again since it was on TV and I was like, 'you know, those two are really good looking. Why don't we put them together?' But for that to happen Millie had to step aside so...I somehow am rooting for Griffin here. XD**

**I hope you like it and if u can, please please please leave a review! I will appreciate it greatly and it will make my entire day! Thank you very much in advance. X3**

**Also, I do NOT own Jumper or any of the Characters! **

_**Easier to Run**_

Griffin stared at the adjacent sky scraper. Flashy. Expensive. Stylish. Everything about it screamed New York. A nice please to live... Somehow he wasn't surprised the other had chosen this as his home base. Ever since he'd first run into him he's got the sense that David Rice was a spender. The sort of suave charmer who strived to bury his poor background in a protective cloak of material goods.

The wind tore at his long trench coat as if trying to pry it away from his frame. His usually messy hair was tangled and the weather's icy fingers pulled it back against his scalp. The pull was violent enough to nearly push him off the roof. Then again, he supposed it was natural for the wind to be wilder the higher one rose from ground level, and he was pretty high up.

Though he looked carefree on the outside, Griffin had very vigilant eyes. The result of many face to face confrontations with the Paladins in his obsessive search to find Roland Cox. His single life's pursuit. To destroy the man who was responsible for the deaths of dozens while hiding under a mask of hypocritical righteousness. Just thinking about the white haired man made his blood boil.

He'd even had the chance to end it all. The chance to finally get revenge for the deaths of his parents but then lover boy had to get all hero like. David, David, David. At least if he would have had the sense to kill Roland after but no, the guy had to find his humanity just then and strand him in the desert. That wasn't anywhere near enough to finish someone like Cox.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, Griffin remembered his last encounter with David. The time when he'd left him hanging, surrounded by electric jolts in the middle of a freaking war. Fortunately, that wasn't anywhere near enough to finish him either. But it was enough to piss Griffin off and to put David on his black list. He wasn't the forgive and forget type...

Once he freed himself from David's, admittedly well played, trap, Griffin began searching for his whereabouts immediately. It took him one month but he finally found it. New York. He should have guessed...But he also had to spend some time fixing up his busted layer. Another one of David's escapades...Him and his loud mouthed girl. What was her name? Mary?...Molly?...Marge?...Something with M anyway.

He couldn't be bothered to care about her. All he cared about was her boyfriend and it was high time to pay David Rice an impromptu visit.

* * *

David let the empty bottle drop from his loose hold. It clattered to the floor, clinking with the other empty ones. He wasn't quite able to count them, his inhibitions already lowered to the point he couldn't stand up without help, but if memory served him correctly there must have been at least five. Two days' worth of excessive drinking, of wallowing in self-pity, of slowly destroying himself in an attempt to forget the hurt.

He closed his eyes and leaned back on the three-person-seat couch, a leg trailing down to the floor. Unfortunately, as soon as he closed his eyes thoughts of _her_ filled every nook and cranny of his imagination. Seemed like he wasn't drunk enough yet...He sighed and ran a hand down his face, his limbs as heavy as lead. Maybe if he drifted into an uneasy sleep, maybe he'd catch a few hours' break... Maybe it'll be better in the morning.

'What the blimey happened here?' David's eyes squinted opened, no sign of alarm registering across his features. He half expected a member of the Anti-Jumper Brigade yet he was perfectly calm. Death didn't seem like such a bad option now...But that was probably the alcohol speaking. Then recognition finally struck and he looked carefully at the other Jumper, not bothering to stumble to a sitting position.

'Griffin?' Even his voice was slurry. What a deplorable state he was in...

'What? Did you expect someone else to pop up in your...living room.' Griffin scanned the premises with one turn of his head and though it was a stylish place, currently it was littered with empty bottle sand cans and David's jacket was thrown carelessly on the floor in a heap by the door.

'Why are you here?' David rubbed his hand over his temple, trying to massage some of the throbbing pain of the impeding hangover away, but didn't manage to do much... He swung his legs over the edge of the couch and brought himself to an upright sitting position. The room began spinning and he had to close his eyes just to prevent himself from throwing up.

'What? Did you already forget out last meeting? Well in that case allow me to refresh your hazy memory.'

'Don't. I remember...' Frankly David just wanted for Griffin to shut up and pop right back out of his living room.

'Then you know why I'm here.' Griffin stared at the younger man and his eyebrows knotted in a frown. This wasn't exactly the way he'd though the night would go...He lost his drive to punish David once he saw the pathetic state he was in. It was like cheating at a game. It took all the fun and challenge out of it.

'Can we do this some other time? Please? I won't run, I promise.' Griffin scoffed, the noise making David wince while in his fragile state.

'Yeah, forgive me if I don't take your word for it mate. I'm not going anywhere.' To prove his point, Griffin moved inside the room and plopped on the couch beside the other, staring in front of him and kicking the empty beer cans out of the way. He was aiming for the TV.

'Can you stop doing that! It fucking hurts...' David shut his eyes and fell back against the couch back-rest. Griffin didn't say anything but he did stop.

'So what's with this mess? This a new couple's therapy thing or something?' Come to think of it, Griffin realised he hadn't seen nor heard the girlfriend yet. He still couldn't remember her name...

'Actually you're not altogether wrong with that one.' Griffin waited for David to continue but he received nothing but silence from the other party.

'Meaning?'

'Millie left me.' Millie! That was her name! Griffin clicked his fingers unconsciously and David hissed at the sudden pain. It felt like someone hit him across the back of the head with a log.

'Oh...Sorry to hear that mate. What can I say? Girls come and go.' He was never good at the chin-up-cowboy sort of speeches, especially since he never quite cared about Millie. He found her excessively loud, albeit hot, but still annoying.

'Yeah...She said she couldn't take it anymore. The life I lead, being chased by Paladins, having to run all the time. She said love just wasn't worth it...I guess it's easier to run.' Griffin resisted the almost overpowering need to roll his eyes. He would have never assumed David was a whinny sort of drunk.

'Oh for God's sake. It's a chick. She left. There will be other. Get over it.' David's jaw clenched, his eyes glaring at Griffin who didn't even bother to meet his gaze.

'She was _the_ _one_ Griffin. She wasn't just some chick.' Griffin finally turned to meet his blazing eyes. He was an easily riled up man and it only took a spark to get him going. He immediately went on the defensive and his philosophy was to fight fire with fire. Though he may have taken that a little too literally back in the caves when he came face to face with Roland...

'You sound like a woman. She probably left you because you're such a pussy.' Had David been thinking straight he probably would have kept calm and resisted his urge to pummel the other Jumper but he wasn't thinking straight so...Before Griffin realized it he was dodging a fist aimed for his face. David was wobbly but that didn't stop him. He pulled back and threw another punch, this one too fast for Griffin to fully avoid and he groaned when the pain spread across the right side of his jaw.

'What the fuck do you know? You didn't know her so don't you dare talk about her!' All the pent up rage rushed out of David like free flowing blood out an open wound.

'Or what? You don't like hearing the truth, that it? Well too bad Davy 'cos you were always a pussy. And she probably never loved you if she left you so easily as soon as things got a little dangerous. What was that saying? _When the times get though the weak get going?_' David growled and grasped Griffin's collar, pulling him up so they were eye to eye. He glared at him, his jaw clenched tight enough to hurt the muscles along it, before he shoved the renegade Jumper down on the couch, using the force of his grip to smack Griffin's head against the arm rest.

'Shut the hell up!' David straddled Griffin, eliminating the thread of a kick. Suddenly a wave of dizziness came over him and he paused in his assault, his head bending and his eyes closing to stop the spinning.

'Truth hurts doesn't it?' Griffin could feel David's laboured breath dance across his lips and his eyes unconsciously travelled down the other's face, pausing at the lips. A crazy idea began forming in his head. He knew from experience how frustrating being a Jumper trapped in a war devised by people long dead was, and he was coughing in that twisted way of living for far longer than David. He even understood how it was to love someone but to be too afraid to endanger them. To wish for their safety and their love but unable to get both. He understood how frustrating things could get and he also understood the need to blow off some seam.

Griffin arched his throat and closed the distance between their lips, taking David completely by surprise. For a handful of seconds, David did nothing, his eyes opened wide and his body went rigid with confusion. Then he suddenly pulled back and Griffin had a moment of disappointment before the younger of the two grasped his shoulder and shoved him all the way down again, descending upon the welcoming lips with fervour.

Griffin decided to give free reign to David, which was a major thing for someone like him, and he willingly opened his mouth, allowing the other tongue to explore to its heart's content. He could tell David was an experienced lover, his kisses skilled even under the stupor of alcohol. There was no point in playing hard ball since he was the one who instigated this, so when David's knee shifted ever so slightly so it rubbed against his crotch he didn't hold back a low moan. A moan which was hungrily swallowed by the other Jumper.

David didn't stop to think about what he was doing. He only knew that he wanted this, he needed this. His hands moved from the suppressed shoulders to grasp at Griffin's jet black coat. He pulled it apart and pushed it down Griffin's arms while the later aided him by slightly elevating his upper body. David's numb fingers weren't satisfied with just that however. Oh no. They tangled in the hem of the other's white shirt and pulled it upwards as far as it would go, exposing the toned, battle trained body under it.

Griffin pushed himself up, resting his weight on his elbows, moaning every time David's hands moved over his abdomen and chest, the fingertips paying extra attention to the sensitive nipples. David ground his hips against Griffin's and he threw his head back to let loose the loudest moan yet. David took the opportunity to latch his lips against the deliciously bridged throat, running his tongue along the ridged air track.

'David...At least you know she didn't leave you because she was unsatisfied.' Griffin hissed when David's teeth closed around the skin below his lips hard enough to cut it. The slight sting only added intensity to the pleasure though and the hiss soon turned into a wanton moan.

David's fingers moved to the waistband of Griffin's jeans and found the buckle of his belt. After a minute of fumbling with it, his fingers slipping around it without managing to open it, Griffin snapped. He pushed against David's chest, pushing him back and jumped from his bottom position. He straddled David's waist before the later had a chance to lash at him once more.

'You're pathetic you know that?' David opened his mouth to protest but Griffin took advantage of the dropped guard and decided it was high time for him to retake the leading role. His stubborn nature could only take so much...He pressed against David, drawing his tongue inside his own mouth but dictating the speed himself. His fingers worked to unbuckle his own belt and lower his tight jeans down his legs, before retaking his seat across David's lap. He also took the time to fully discard his white shirt, leaving himself stark naked. Except for the thin silver chain dangling around his throat, he was fully exposed.

David let his eyes roam over the many visible scars and he touched a few with his fingertips, feeling the rough skin under his touch. Still, they did nothing to mar Griffin's natural beauty. Then David spotted a black tattoo drawn around Griffin's bellybutton. A design that sort of looked like the skull of a reindeer with the horns surrounding the fleshy dip. A very nice piece of work.

'Checking out my ink? Like what you see?' David pressed his palm to the stomach, feeling the movements as air entered Griffin's lungs and his abdomen swelled. But instead of being content there, David's palm trailed further south and touched the part of Griffin which demanded most attention.

'Do _you_ like that?' David had a teasing grin playing on his lips while Griffin bit his lower lip, a low noise reverberating through his entire body. David's hand wasn't exactly at its best, but it enclosed the length and began moving up and down in a relatively steady rhythm. Griffin ran his tongue over his lips, his hips already bucking into the pleasing hand.

'I've had better.' Griffin was saying that but his deep flush and heavy breathing told another story. While he moved his hips, he brought his fingers to his mouth and began sucking three of the digits. He swirled his tongue around them while imagining they were something else, something belonging to David. He made sure to get the digits nice and wet, letting his tongue go around them and in between them while moans continued to stream out of him with each and every one of David's jerks.

'Stretch yourself. I want to see it.' Griffin gave David a smirk but it didn't look quite as cheeky as intended. The deep blush, spreading from face to chest, the almost black dilated eyes, the wet hair clinging to his forehead, swaying with the motions of his buckling hips, all those things made him look nothing but slutty.

'You pervert.' But he moved his hand out of David's line of sight, elevating his frame and supporting his weight on his knees. David's hand didn't stop their strokes and when Griffin inserted the first finger he didn't even feel it. He was able to add all three in quick succession without feeling much discomfort. He'd done this before so he knew where his hidden switch was without having to waste time hunting for it. Between the pleasure caused by David's magic fingers and his own thrusting digits, Griffin was reduced to a moaning mess.

'You look so fucking good right now.' David wasn't content with only watching anymore. He knew Griffin was ready from the way his moans turned to whines so he stopped his hand. Immediately Griffin fixed him with a smothering glare, his hand also stilled.

'What the f-' Before Griffin had a change to complete his curse at David's address, the younger man jumped them out of the living room. The next thing Griffin knew he was smacked, back first, right into a shelf stacked with books. Cursing loudly he fell to the floor, volumes crashing on top of him while David broke into a fit of laughter. He had intended to jump them to the bed but he was off by a meter or so and instead jumped them against the wall. Well, at least they were in the bedroom. His drunken state only made the situation all that more amusing, though Griffin didn't seem to share his humour.

'You god damn wanker. You should have let me do it if you can't hold your liquor.' Grabbing hold of David's hand, Griffin moved them to the intended bed and they bounced against the softness. David was on top of Griffin and the other didn't struggle to reverse their positions.

David tangled his fingers with Griffin's, pinning him to the bed and leaned down for a passionate kiss, drawing out a nurtured moan and letting it travel down his own throat and ignite his own nervous system with jolts of pleasure. Griffin managed to untangle one of his hands and moved it to David's crotch, undoing the buttons and zipper while thanking whatever deity wished to listen for the absence of any pesky a belt, and freeing the forgotten constricted member. He moved his fingers down the hot length but didn't get a chance to do much before David slapped it away and grasped his hips, pulling him closer. Griffin spread his legs of his own volition, daring David to take him.

David thrust inside the magmatic tunnel of flesh in one smooth go, causing the other Jumper to bridge his spine in ecstasy and call the younger man's name. For a drunk, David did a pretty good job of fucking a man, Griffin suspected his first man. He was big enough that he hit Griffin's magic spot without having to look for it which was definitely a golden star achievement in the older Jumper's book.

The thrusts became wilder and more powerful as Griffin demanded, not asked, demanded harder punishment. Profanities streamed out of his mouth in torrents, mixed with moans, gasps and every other noise in between. His legs joined together around David's back and his fingers grasped at the bed sheets, holding onto it with desperation.

David pulled back and with an extra powerful roll of his hips, pushed Griffin over the proverbial cliff's edge. His mouth fell open, choked between a moan and a gasp, and his toes curled as if struck by lightning. It's been a while since he felt that sort of mind numbing orgasm and he closed his eyes, his body relaxing while David continued rutting inside him electing a soft groan or moan from him. By the time he came to, David was lying beside him, ragged breathing and eyes closing. Griffin only had to throw him a look to know he was about to drift off.

While David was recuperating, Griffin untangled himself from the other's grasp and moved to stand up. He swung his legs over the edge and was about to jump back to the living room in order to locate his scattered clothes, but a hand reached for his and stopped him. He looked over his shoulder at a barely conscious David Rice.

'Please don't go...' The hand released its grasp and David's eyes closed fully. Griffin looked in the direction of the door. Nothing stopped him from just leaving...He didn't have to stay...

'You're such a pain in the ass.' With a sigh he turned around and slid back under the covers, stretching them over David as well. He moved closer to the other, seeking the already missed body heat.

'I'm still going to give you a taste of your own medicine one of those days.' David wound his arm around Griffin's waist, bringing their bodies as close together as possible.

'Looking forwards to it...'

* * *

**I bet he is...XD **

**Well, I hope you liked it and I look forwards to some reviews. XD No pressure, but bear in mind It will make a poor striving author very happy...FIND UR HUMANITY! XD**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
